


First Minute

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Background Relationships, Dancing, M/M, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: The ginger shook his head as Tendou walked over and stood behind him, putting his hands on Kawanishi’s hips.“Alrighty.” He smirked as the music began to play. “Lo siento.” He whispered as the guitars started to play.





	First Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Can you spot the background ships :3c

It was late morning when Kawanishi Taichi walked into the dance studio, letting out a yawn. He had a late start into the morning and only just finished his morning jog. Coach Washijou always made sure his dancers went on a morning job after they woke up to get their blood flowing, keep them in shape and wake them up. But not matter how long he went for a jog, Kawanishi was always tired.

He liked to sleep, what could he say? While sending a text message to one of his coaches, he heard the door on the side open.

“About time you showed up.” Looking up from his phone, Kawanishi saw Shirabu Kenjirou coming out from one of the studio rooms. The ginger rolled his eyes, finishing up his text message.

“I just finished my jog. I had a rough time going to bed last night, so I slept in.” Kawanishi answered. “I texted Coach Saitou this morning and said I might be late. He said he’d tell Coach Washijou. Did he?”

“He did. Be grateful we aren’t doing group practice today.” Shirabu answered as he leaned against the wall.

“Especially after last night’s session.” Kawanishi groaned. His body still slightly ached from yesterday’s group session. Shirabu nodded. Yesterday had been hard and long for all of them. “What are the plans for today?”

“Nothing much really.” Shirabu answered, running his fingers through his copper colored hair. “They’re letting us work on whatever we want after yesterday. I know Ushijima-san and Semi-san are working on their waltz today and Coach Washijou is going to work with them on that. Yamagata-san and Ohria-san are going to start their disco routine today.”

“They’re...doing disco?”

“Yeah. They finally decided on a dance this morning.” Shirabu answered as he followed Kawanishi to the locker room.

“What made them decide on disco?” Kawanishi asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“The song they picked sounded like it. So they’re going with disco.” Shirabu answered as he checked his phone. 

“Who’s going to do the afro?” Kawanishi asked, a smirk crossing his face as he opened his locker, taking off his sweater to put on a lighter shirt. Shirabu snorted, the image of Reon or Yamagata having an afro was amusing. “What are you going to do today?”

“Soekawa-san wants to work with me and Goshiki on our solo during the group performance.” Shirabu answered. Kawanishi hummed after changing into his workout pants. “So that only leaves Tendou-san...”

“And he’s waiting for me to start practicing our dance.” Kawanishi finished as he looked up from tying his shoes.

“What are you two working on?” Shirabu asked as the ginger closed his locker. “Neither of you have said anything about what you’re working on.”

“That’s because Satori doesn’t want to spoil the surprise. You know how he is.” Kawanishi answered as they headed out of the locker room. “What room is he in?”

“Studio three.” Kawanishi nodded and headed into that direction.

“See you later. Don’t hurt Goshiki.”

“No promises.” Shirabu groaned, rolling his eyes. 

The ginger could only chuckle at Shirabu’s answer. Of course he wouldn’t promise, but Kawanishi knew that Soekawa would make sure nothing happened. That and Shirabu wouldn’t do anything to Goshiki. Everyone knew Shirabu loved Goshiki, but wouldn’t say it outloud. 

Goshiki did that for the both of them. 

Kawanishi walked into the hallway of studios and started to head to the third studio room, but stopped. Each of the rooms had a window that everyone could look in and see who was inside (even though their names were outside the door). He looked into room one to see Ushijima and Semi, gliding across the room. He could see Washijou in the mirror, sitting in the corner with his arms crossed and watching them closely as the pair danced their waltz. 

He couldn’t hear the music, but felt the beat as the pair came close together. Their lips just inches away from the others and their hands cupping each other’s faces. They both swayed from side to side (Semi putting a little more effort into his hips). Ushijima’s hands trailed down to Semi’s hips and just as Kawanishi thought they were going to kiss, Ushijima spun them both around, Semi leaning back in the process.

He saw Washijou’s mouth moving, probably telling Semi he was either leaning back too far or not far enough. Or Ushijima to slow down his spinning. He couldn’t tell, but what he could tell was that their dance was coming along beautifully. He moved along, because he needed to get to Tendou and he didn’t want to be spotted by Washijou. So he moved along, but stopped again and looked into studio two. Reon and Yamagata were in this room; Reon and Coach Saitou sitting on the floor while Yamagata was standing behind them. The two sitting were pointing at the laptop in front of them and were writing down notes, while Yamagata was trying out different moves. They must be watching different disco videos to get a sense of what they should do in their routine. Though Kawanishi didn’t know hip trusting was part of disco. Then again, they had to put their own twist on their routines and hip trusting might be their twist.

Not much to see, so he moved onto the next room, studio three. His and Tendou’s names written on the board, this was where they’re supposed to be. He looked in the window to see if his redheaded boyfriend was in the room. Tendou was already in the room, stretching in the way that made Kawanishi’s legs hurt. He opened the door and entered the room. 

“Sorry I’m late, I didn’t sleep well last night.” Kawanishi said, scratching the back of his head. Tendou perked up and turned around when he heard the ginger enter the room.

“Ah it’s fine, Taichi! Happens to us all.” Tendou said as he stood up from the floor, hands on his hips. “But now that you’re here, we can keep working on our dance! You do know we are working on whatever we want to work on today, right?”

“Yeah, Kenjirou told me.” Kawanishi nodded, putting his water bottle down. “Are either Coach Washijou or Coach Saitou coming in to help us?”

“Uhhh,” Tendou tapped his chin in thought. “I think Tanji-kun is coming after he finishes with Wakatoshi-kun and SemiSemi. Yeah Tanji-kun is coming! Akira-kun is working with Reon and Hayato today, because Jin is working with Kenjirou and Tsutomu.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kawanishi nodded as he walked over to stand next to his boyfriend and gave to thumbs up. “Alright so, laptop set up?”

“Yup! Just need to wake it up!” Tendou answered, going over to the laptop and waking it up, bring up their song. “Do you need to listen to it before we start?”

“Nah, I was listening to it on repeat while I was on my run.” The ginger shook his head as Tendou walked over and stood behind him, putting his hands on Kawanishi’s hips. 

“Alrighty.” He smirked as the music began to play. “Lo siento.” He whispered as the guitars started to play.

They moved their heads to the beat of the guitar, moving them in different directions than the other. They stopped and looked at each other, before moving across the room and beginning the first part of their routine. Tendou still held Kawanishi by his hips and the ginger swayed his hips. 

He leaned back against the redhead and moved his neck, while Tendou leaned down and moved his lips along  Kawanishi’s neck. Lightly kissing it. Tendou spun them around, the two now having a little distance between them.

A lustful expression crossed the ginger’s face. He made a gesture when the song went no, no, no. A smirk crossed Tendou’s face as he came closer again and he wrapped one of his arms around Kawanishi’s waist. He lifted his finger up to his boyfriend’s lips and made a shushing noise.

The beat picked up and they both jumped, swaying their hips slowly. Then going in a circle before Kawanishi leaned back against Tendou’s chest. Mouthing, “let’s take our time”.

And they stopped and the music kept going. That was as far as they had their routine figured out, one minute in.

“Good runthrough!” Tendou exclaimed, hugging the ginger and kissing his cheek. “Coming along nicely, if I do say so myself.”

“Yeah, it is coming along well. I’ll be glad when it’s put together and can listen to something else.” Kawanishi responded, pushing himself off and sitting on the floor. Tendou sat down and leaned against the ginger.

“Hmmm I agree. I’m excited to have the whole dance together. Oh speaking of dance, have you seen Wakatoshi-kun and SemiSemi’s waltz?” Tendou asked, perking up.

“I saw a little bit of it and it’s coming along great. Did you hear that Yamagata-san and Ohria-san are doing disco?” 

“I DID!” The redhead gasped and laughed. “Taichi, you need to help me convince Reon to do an afro for the performance.” 

Kawanishi snorted, laughing at the thought of Reon with an afro. “Maybe I can help you with that.”

“PERFECT! I knew I could trust you to help me, Taichi!” Tendou exclaimed again, hugging his boyfriend. The ginger rolled his eyes and shook his head, but patted his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Anything for you, Satori.” He chuckled. “Should we do another run of the beginning before Coach comes in?”

“Mmmm...why not?” Tendou said, getting up and going over to restart the song. “Taichi! Lo siento! Can you feel it?”

Tendou asked as he struck a pose and pointing to his boyfriend.

“I’m sure that’s not how you say it, Satori.” Kawanishi said with a raised eyebrow.

“But can you feel it, my love?” Tendou asked.

“Yes, I can feel it.” He chuckled, also striking a pose.

“I love you sooo much! And now I need to restart the song. THEN WE CAN DANCE!” Kawanishi couldn’t help, but chuckle. He loved this man so much.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this was Lo Siento by Super Junior (Feat. Leslie Grace)! There are a total of three songs, BUT I'm not going to mention the other two since they didn't play a big role in this oenshot. Unless someone asks and I'LL GLADLY say. Warning, it's K-Pop.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr or Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
